


Law and Order: SVU Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Law and Order: SVU Imagines [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Law and Order: SVU characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Olivia Benson - eating out Olivia Benson from under her desk as she tries to keep quiet because you left her door open.

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Oral; Semi-public sex**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral; Semi-public sex_

Gif source:  [Olivia](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159093201077/minidodds-is-a-move-to-the-das-office-in)

> _Imagine eating out Olivia Benson from under her desk as she tries to keep quiet because you left her door open._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

“You’re out of your mind,” Olivia’s voice is barely a whisper as she tries her best to lean over her desk as inconspicuously as possible. She was glaring at the door, as if she could keep anyone from entering her office with the single look. Of course you would leave the door wide open.

You smirk, your lips not responding with words, but with their soft press against her inner thigh. You drag them closer to her panties, enjoying the slow breath she lets out as she tries to control her outward appearance should anyone decide to enter her office at this moment. You kiss her through the fabric, nudging your nose against the outline of her clit and feeling her shift in her office chair at the feeling.

Two raps on the hard wood of the door frame let you know someone was entering the office, “Hi, you got a sec?” That voice… you recognize it after a beat.

You give Olivia mental props for sounding far more put-together than she appeared to be beneath the desk, “What’s up, Barba?”

With a grin, you know you’re going to be in for it later, but you can’t help but to slip your fingers beneath the fabric.


	2. [M/M] Sonny Carisi - being Sonny’s first boyfriend and taking his virginity on his birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Sonny**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172982973742/dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi-law-order)

> _Imagine being Sonny’s first boyfriend and taking his virginity on his birthday._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Happy Birthday, Sonny,” you murmur between a kiss, your smile mingling with his every time your lips touch. He was the most uncertain you’d ever seen him, excited nervousness lacing his motions against you.

That doesn’t stop him from smirking up at you, though, “What a present.”

You chuckle, moving down his body, prepared to take things as slow as he wants for his first time, “Relax, tonight’s about you.”


	3. [M/M] Rafael Barba - having been Barba’s boyfriend at Harvard for 4 years and then breaking up when he got his new job, but meeting again years later at a party and having angry sex.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173728355597/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)

> _Imagine having been Barba’s boyfriend at Harvard for 4 years and then breaking up when he got his new job, but meeting again years later at a party and having angry sex._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Running in the same circles, it was only a matter of time before this happened, you realized, as your eyes caught sight of the man across the room. After all, it had been a mutual friend of yours to invite you to this party; it made sense that Barba had been invited, too. You weren’t bitter after the years that separated you from your relationship at Harvard.

Right?

Apparently you weren’t as over him as you thought, because you found yourself being pushed into his mattress hours later. Judging by the roughness of his motions, he wasn’t quite over you, either.

“You haven’t changed a bit,” he murmurs against your skin. You don’t know if it’s a compliment or an insult.

Still, you arch into the attorney you once loved for four steady years when his hands slip to the zipper of your pants, “You have.” A smirk at your lips, you raise your hips to let him tug them down your legs, “You’re more demanding now.”

You find him between your thighs grinding against you roughly as his teeth nip at your lips, "No, I just know what I want.”

“What do you want, Rafi?”

“Tonight? You.”


	4. Sonny Carisi - having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Dominick Carisi.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172982883497/dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi-law)

> _Imagine having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Dominick Carisi._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You wake up to the sound of him brushing his teeth in the en suite bathroom, making you groan as you lay your head back on the pillow in the realization you’d broken one of your own rules when it came to your relationship with Dominick Carisi Jr.

_Never stay the night._

Peeking up from the pillow, you find you can easily catch a glimpse of his naked back through the cracked door, your mind flashing back to the events of the night prior and sending you clenching your thighs together in an attempt to quell your budding arousal. Your relationship had evolved into a friends-with-benefits sort of scenario about a month ago, but this was the first time you’d actually spent the whole night through. You hoped it didn’t complicate things, on either of your ends. Soon enough, he’s finishing up in the kitchen, and strolling back into the bedroom to retrieve his clothes for the day to come.

“Oh, hey, doll,” Sonny says the pet name casually, as if he didn’t reserve it solely for moments when the two of you were in the bedroom, “you’re up. You gonna’ need the shower, or can I snag it?”

Sitting up in bed, you clutch the sheets around your chest, feeling your bedhead fall into a natural mess, “No… I’m probably just going to head home and grab one there.”

You tell yourself that isn’t disappointment you hear in his voice when he nods, “Oh, okay.”


	5. Ed Tucker - going down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Tucker](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172982356562/livnel-wtf)

> _Imagine Ed Tucker going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You can’t help your gasp when he goes to his knees in front of you, or the way your hands shoot to his shoulders when he tugs you to the edge of the kitchen table by a strong grip on your thighs. This was not where you had anticipated the night would go when you invited your boyfriend over for dinner, but you weren’t complaining one bit.

“Y-You haven’t even had dessert yet,” you begin, hoping you didn’t seem too nervous to have him between your knees, but the amused look on his face tells you that was the last thing he was worried about.

Tucker chuckles, “I’ll get there.”


	6. Rafael Barba - Barba’s reaction when you call him “Papi” during sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/173728355597/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)

> _Imagine Barba’s reaction when you call him “Papi” during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There was no other way to say it, he was, quite literally, fucking you into the mattress. One hand spread over your thigh, gripping it and hoisting your hips to allow him to thrust into you deeper. The other trailed down your abdomen, finding purchase between your connected bodies as the pads of his deft fingers press firm circles against your clit. His brutal pace had you a mess beneath him, his hips smacking against your own and forcing the bed to creak with the effort.

The groan that escapes him when you clench around him is guttural, akin to a growl, and has you calling out something other than his name in the throes of your passion.

“ _Papi_! Oh, harder,  _Papi_!”

The shock is evident immediately with his rhythm being thrown off in an erratic moment as he registers your words, a gasp at his lips while his eyes bore into your own. The look on his face turns quickly into one of carnal amusement, his hips snapping back to your own in a particularly sharp motion that has you nearly losing all your composure beneath him.

“Don’t you cum until  _Papi_ says so, understand?”

Hearing him say it back truly had you struggling to be obedient, clenching your walls in order to force yourself from going over the edge at his command, “Y-Yes,  _Papi_.”


	7. Olivia Benson - coming home and finding Olivia Benson in sexy lingerie for you anniversary.

Gif source:  [Olivia](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/161063693082)

> _Imagine coming home and finding Olivia Benson in sexy lingerie for you anniversary._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Liv?” you call into the apartment, tossing your keys onto the nearest surface after the day you’d had. Still, you let it wash off your back as soon as you stepped through the threshold, roses in hand for the anniversary evening you and Olivia were going to spend together.

It doesn’t take long to find her, just a few more steps until the living room was in your view. She’s sitting on the couch. Actually, she’s draped over the couch, wine glass in hand, and wearing a lingerie set that has your stomach turning flips as if it’s your first time all over again.

“Wow,” you manage.

She bites her smirk, knowing exactly what seeing her in that color did to you, “Happy Anniversary.”


	8. Sonny Carisi - Carisi’s hands wandering all over your body, moving from massaging your breasts to squeezing your ass as you ride him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168352350597/minidodds-angry-sonny)

> _Imagine Carisi’s hands wandering all over your body, moving from massaging your breasts to squeezing your ass as you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The feeling was nearly indescribable. It had your voice catching in your throat with every time your hips hit down against his, the gasps and whimpers falling from you more than any coherent words.

And his hands— God, his hands— he never seemed to be satisfied with just keeping them in one place. He wandered you, mapping your body as if he’d never touched you before in his whole life. Spending lavish time on particular parts of your body that earned him moans or particularly sharp inhales, Carisi was just as in control of your oncoming demise as you were his. You couldn’t say the same of your hands as you rode him, using one to plant yourself on his chest for leverage with every thrust, every grind against him.

“Sonny,” you mewl as his hands come to your ass, giving it a squeeze before he aids in your movements, his own groan coming low and deep as he can’t help but snap his hip up to yours with his heels dug into the mattress. Any rhythm you had is lost, but the steady coil in your abdomen stays consistent. All you can say is his name, begging for release and hoping desperately he’ll understand, “Sonny!”

 

 


	9. [M/M] Rafael Barba - being Rafael’s boyfriend and getting kinky with him during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169637510577/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-and-sonny)

> _Imagine being Rafael’s boyfriend and getting kinky with him during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You are coming home with me tonight,” your eyes snap up to his at that, a flicker of questioning before it’s replaced with understanding.

So this was the game he wanted to play tonight?

“Is that so, Counselor?” you decide to feign innocence for a second more, taking one last sip of your drink before he takes it from you, placing it on the bar top as he leans in dominating the space. You try to ignore the way his cologne makes your pants all the more tight around the groin, but his voice sounds even more demanding when he states, as if it were fact. An unspoken promise of what were to happen if you decided to resist a little more raced between you, sending a shiver of anticipation down your skin. You don’t even need to debate on whether or not you’re going to draw this out tonight. You wanted his punishment.

“I’m leaving, and you’re coming with me. Right. Now.”

“Or what, Counselor?”

 

 


	10. Sonny Carisi - you and Carisi having sex all through the night of your wedding night before finally going to sleep the next morning.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168597087432/sherrykinss-sonny-at-the-bar)

> _Imagine you and Carisi having sex all through the night of your wedding night before finally going to sleep the next morning._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He could hardly wait to pull you to the bedroom. Your going away outfit was soon to be discarded on the floor along with his suit, the only proof of your wedding soon to be your matching bands on your ring fingers and the particularly fancy set of lingerie you had picked out for your wedding night. The first time was rushed and excited, filled with the bubbly happiness that came with being able to call him your husband now.

And nearly as soon as it had ended, you were giggling when his lips ticked your neck, “Wanna’ go for round two, Mrs. Carisi?”


	11. Sonny Carisi - Sonny going down on you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169064592817)

> _Imagine Sonny going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

His hand smoothes along your thigh before he pulls it up and over his shoulder. You gasp as his tongue reaches deeper, your hands instinctively coming to his shoulders for balance as your head falls back against the wall.

A moan escapes you, urging Sonny on as his mouth covers your clit, tongue stroking you in a way that made your toes curl, “Ah, Sonny, oh my  _God_!” You tried your best to not be a complete mess, but you were failing quickly with the way you couldn’t help the wanton sounds he was coaxing from you with his mouth and hands.

Right when you’re about to cum, Sonny leans back just slightly, replacing his mouth with his hand as he smirks up at you, your wetness along his mouth as he calls up to you from where he knelt, keeping up his stroke in a way that had you nearly losing your mind, “Say my name, doll.”


	12. Sonny Carisi - losing your virginity to Carisi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160719448782/all-things-raul-esparza-sonny-carisi-in-net)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Carisi._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

It seemed like one moment you were sitting beside him on the couch, watching television together after having a wonderful dinner, and the next you were in his lap. You knew, logically, that things had escalated more gradually than that, but the suddenness in which you found yourself kissing him was no less apparent. The feverish temperature in the room was surely not in only your imagination as his hand slipped up the back of your shirt, spreading across your bare back as he pulled you chest-to-chest while deepening the kiss.

The moment you pull back to take a quick, heated moment to catch your breath is the moment you see the question of continuing this further in Sonny’s eyes. Maybe it was rash. Maybe you should take more than that split second to figure this out.

But you don’t, instead giving a shaky nod as you swear your heart stutters in your chest at the way he’s looking at you, and the way you were just now realizing that you were sitting directly against his growing erection.

Just as quickly as this all started, Sonny is pressing you down against the sofa, hovering over you. His hair is no longer perfectly kept back, messy due to your hands running through it. Sonny’s lips press against yours in another heated kiss, your legs curling around his hips in an effort to bring him closer.

The show you were once watching is long forgotten.


	13. Sonny Carisi - wanting to try pegging with Carisi.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Pegging_

Gif source:  [Carisi](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160796962977/iheartcarisi-minidodds-sonny-carisi-in-chasing)

> _Imagine wanting to try pegging with Carisi._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I told you mine—” Sonny continues, still on about the conversation you had last night in a 3AM-insomia-induced-haze, murmured back and forth on the bed as you struggled with sleep and he studied his law books under the side lamplight.

“Me in a sexy nurse costume is  _not_  your deepest fantasy, Sonny,” you shoot back, giving him a look over the top of the car that only gets a grin from him in return when he opens the driver’s side door. What had you expected to randomly asking him what his darkest fantasy was out of nowhere? You weren’t surprised he had teased you with his answer.

“Come on, doll… You didn’t even say yours! Didn’t my admission of my  _deep_ ,  _dark_ fantasy make you wanna’ share yours?” Sonny was still teasing, chucking now, as he wiggled a brow at you suggestively.

With a sigh and a burn starting in your cheeks, you hiss across the top of the car, “Fine, okay! It’s—” you look around, making sure no one was remotely within earshot, “It’s pegging. I wanna’ try pegging you.”

That causes both his brows to shoot up to his hairline, “Pegging?”


	14. Rafael Barba - grinding against Barba to tease him as the two of you make out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/165959242727/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in-gone)

> _Imagine grinding against Barba to tease him as the two of you make out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The kiss had begun easily enough, the two of you sitting side-by-side as you drew the kiss out. It was meant to be comforting, what with the case that would no doubt keep him up late tonight going over what to say in court tomorrow.

But then his hand had gone to your thigh and given you a small pull that you responded to with straddling him completely, not that Barba was complaining at all.

Now, your cheeks were burning against his as he moaned up into your kiss, his hands gripping your hips for dear life as you ground down into him never quite enough for satisfaction— just enough to make him go mad. You’d be lying if you said your teasing hadn’t backfired, torturing yourself nearly as much as it did him. Any professional appearance he still maintained after the long day he had was completely destroyed by your hands in his hair, messing the usually perfect part.

You break your kiss, panting a bit against his lips as he curses in Spanish. Barba opens his eyes, leveling you with the look of dark lust within them before he moves forward to capture your lips once again right as you grind your hips into his own. Your hand finds a grip on his tie, tugging him closer as you gasp when he bucks up into you.

His groan breaks against your lips, annoyance and excitement lacing his voice when he laments, “You’re going to kill me, here, if you keep on.”


	15. John Munch - having a bad day and Munch helping to cheer you up in a NSFW way.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Munch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcary-elwes-R83Wk1M2WMopO&t=NTY1MWEwNzYwODI5ZjM2YTEyMTMzYjNlZmYzOWM1ZWQyZmY0YWYxNyxtY3hBV3Y1SQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167171579788%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-munch-imagine-having-a&m=0)

> _Imagine having a bad day and Munch helping to cheer you up in a NSFW way._

———  _Request for[@tinkerbelldetective](https://tmblr.co/mBuPN1ti8-PcBh8-3SoUu1A)_ ———

“Was it that bad?” Munch asks, getting an exaggerated groan from you in response. He can’t help but smile, moving towards you with a slightly pitied look after your description of the day you’ve had.

“Worse,” you finally verbalize, glancing towards him when he gets close enough to catch your attention.

“I could think of a few ways to cheer you up.”


	16. Rafael Barba - Barba going down on you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Barba going down on you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

When he started inching downwards, your heart started turning flips and your brain began going a thousand miles a minute. You hadn’t even had to ask him, and he was going to do it? You almost wanted to open your mouth to be certain, but you don’t need to.

“May I?” Rafael asks, glancing up at you heatedly with a faint smirk that you can see as you look down at him, his fingers playing in the hip of your panties as he waits for your permission to remove them and get to work.

You’re glad your voice doesn’t sake when you nod and say, “Yes.”


	17. Rafael Barba - Barba’s mother accidentally walks in while you and he are having sex and catches him whispering dirty things in your ear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Second-hand embarrassment; The worst possible scenario tbh**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Barba’s mother accidentally walks in while you and he are having sex and catches him whispering dirty things in your ear._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

She had shouted something in Spanish that had had him jumping off you in an instant and you covering your face with the bed sheet beside you as your face flamed and your gut twisted with the most mortifying embarrassment.

_This isn’t happening. This isn’t real. This is not my reality right now._

But no matter how much you wished it, this was your reality. Your boyfriend’s mother had just walked in on you and him having some great sex, and no doubt heard a fragment of the filthy things he had been murmuring into your ear while you both got off.

“Rafael—” Lucia calls him by his full name as he scrambles for his pants, much unlike a man of his age as he responds to her ranting in Spanish in the very same language. You don’t catch it all, but just by the looks on their faces that you caught as you peeked out from beneath the sheet, you knew it was not going well.

He was completely red in the face, and you figured you must have rivaled his shade at that moment, too, “Mami, what are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to be here for dinner until tonight!”


	18. Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba - being double penetrated by Barba and Carisi.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; DP_

Gif source:  [Sonny](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161190848117/eighthmark-you-see-when-you-lie-to-usit-makes-us)  |  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/162612589162/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)

> _Imagine being double penetrated by Barba and Carisi._

———  _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_  ———

You had all three agreed on this. Agreed on the place and time. Agreed on what was going to happen tonight between the three of you.

But what you were suggesting now, in the heat of the moment, had not been discussed any further than your breathy question of, “Please?”

“You can handle it?” Rafael asks when Sonny gives him an uncertain look, “The both of us at once.”

 


	19. Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson - a threesome with Benson and Stabler.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162586354597)

> _Imagine a threesome with Benson and Stabler._

———  _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_ ———

It was only supposed to be a one-time-thing. One night and then none of you would ever speak of it again. Get out this urge you shared and then forget about it. Looking back now, you couldn’t believe all of you had been so naïve as to think that you could go back to how you were before.

Because one night turned into two, and two into three. Here you were, a week later and heading towards the bedroom in Olivia’s apartment with your hand in Elliot’s as she led the way in just her underwear. You should have known better at the beginning than to think you could just as easily stop what had been started, but you didn’t really want to anymore.

In all honesty, you hadn’t wanted to at the beginning.


	20. [M/M] Sonny Carisi - being Sonny’s boyfriend and turning him on when you speak Italian to him.

_**Warnings:** NSFW just in case_

Gif source:  [Sonny](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160797087227/iheartcarisi-not-really-sure-what-he-said)

> _Imagine being Sonny’s boyfriend and turning him on when you speak Italian to him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You know Italian?” Sonny asks, brows raised in shock as the corner of his mouth quirks up. There was a spark in his eyes that said your ability to speak Italian had lit something inside him.

“I do,” you smirk, knowing just what you were doing to him judging by his subtle changes in body language. From the way his pupils dilated slightly to the way he wet his lips as he turned his body to face you more, you could tell it was turning him on as you speak to him some more in Italian.

You would have to use this new knowledge to its fullest extent.


	21. Rafael Barba - teasing Barba via text message all day so much that when he gets home he slowly stalks you like prey as he removes items of his clothing before ravishing you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/157447890557/abrieftasteoflove-svu-18x06-broken-rhymes)

> _Imagine teasing Barba via text message all day so much that when he gets home he slowly stalks you like prey as he removes items of his clothing before ravishing you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Barba had barely been able to keep a straight face when you’d sent him the first text, already starting off with a bang. The risqué photo of you had flashed across his screen before he’d quickly locked his phone, thinking he’d have to deal with texting you back right after he finished pretending to have caught whatever Olivia had said to him.

The rest of the day after that had been filled with your teasing texts. Not that he was completely innocent of the correspondence whatsoever, but still, you knew better than to frustrate him like this. Especially during work. He sent you multiple promises that he’d handle this when he got back. That you were in for it as soon as he walked in the door. All you sent him in return were eager texts promising you were looking forward to it. Still teasing him even after you knew that you were only digging your own grave at this point. Even when he said he was on his way home, you’d teased him.

_Find me ;)_

When Rafael walked in the door, he called your name, loosening his tie from around his neck as silence answered him. Placing his coat on the rack, he steps further into his home, calling out your name as his eyes scan the space. This time, he hears giggles that have him stalking towards the bedroom.

“That was naughty of you,” Rafael leans on the doorframe as the door swings open with a single, gentle push. He continues, undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt as he admires the sight of you waiting for him on the bed and looking absolutely proud of the way you’d had him wanting you all day, “Sending me all those texts and photos while I was working? You know better.”

“I missed you, Rafi,” you sigh as you smooth over the bed, arching your back seductively as you smirk at him, still waiting for him to just ravish you already.

But he was watching you like a predator watches his prey, now. You know the power dynamic had changed as soon as he’d walking in the door from what it had been when you were teasing him from behind your phone, and you weren’t complaining one bit.


	22. [M/M] Rafael Barba - being Rafael’s boyfriend and he loves it when you grow a beard and the way it feels when your scruff rubs against his thighs when you suck him off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/138649615097/chiltonnoodlesoup-rafael-murder-gaze-barba-svu)

> _Imagine being Rafael’s boyfriend and he loves it when you grow a beard and the way it feels when your scruff rubs against his thighs when you suck him off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Rafael was cursing. Explicit, unprofessional words flowing from him in a way you’d come to love whenever he’d be right on the verge of getting off. He really got into it when you went down on him, hand in your hair and mouth slightly open at all times except when his lips came together in order for his tongue to wet them when they got particularly dry from his labored breaths.

“Your beard,  _shit_ ,” Rafael groans as you take him deep, your cheeks scratching along his thighs when you come back up for air.

A proud smirk graces your lips as you tease, “What about it?” And you’re back on him, knowing exactly what he was talking about before he elaborated. Wanting to tease him, you lick down the side of his length, looking up at him expectantly as you drag your cheek over his right inner thigh.

Another moan comes from him when he snaps in lusty annoyance, “Don’t pretend like you don’t know my favorite part about you with a beard is how it feels on my thighs.”


	23. Elliot Stabler - Olivia walking in on Stabler doing you from behind while you’re handcuffed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; bondage**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; bondage_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151588562097/0liviabenson-the-stabler-and-benson-comedy-act)

> _Imagine Olivia walking in on Stabler doing you from behind while you’re handcuffed._

———  _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_  ———

Olivia had shut the door back quickly, but not quickly enough. She’d still caught an eyeful of the events going on behind the door. You, handcuffed with your hands behind your back, and Elliot, holding onto your chained hands for leverage to push yourself to and from him as he did you from behind. She hadn’t meant to see that, but now she couldn’t get the image that was burned into her retinas out of her head. Maybe if she pretended she never saw anything, she could make herself believe it.

Olivia knew deep down that would never work.


	24. Rafael Barba - lazy morning spooning sex after a night of sex with Barba.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/161118387987/sofuckingchuffed-rafael-barba-being-unfairly)

> _Imagine lazy morning spooning sex after a night of sex with Barba._

———  _Request for autumnslioness-dearie_  ———

It was one of those rare nights where he didn’t have to work the next morning. Rafael didn’t have many days off, mainly because he loved his work and also because his job didn’t get finished without him there. That night, you hadn’t wanted to hear one single syllable relating to the case he was working on or the paperwork he had to do. Instead, you’d prefer those lips to be working on something else entirely.

Barba kept you up late, but neither of you cared. Now, as you woke up slowly, a smile spread across your face at the feeling of him at your back, holding your naked body into his own. The morning was already lazy, eleven o’clock nonthreateningly showing on the clock beside the bed. There was nowhere to be, no prior obligations to get to. Nothing else existed at the moment aside from you and Rafael and the bed the two of you were laying on.

“Good Morning,  _mi vida_ ,” he sighs beside you, noticing you’d woken up. Of course he’d be awake before you were. He always seemed to be.

You turn with a hum to face him, “It definitely is with you here. What do you want to do today?” Rafael places a sweet and lazy kiss on your forehead before he moves down to your lips.

When he parts from you, he murmurs so low that it travels just between you, “I plan on keeping you here for at least a few more hours.”


	25. Sonny Carisi - giving Sonny a strip tease to ‘Starboy’ by The Weeknd and him cutting it short because he can’t handle it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sonny](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160796925587/iheartcarisi-dailypeterscanavino-sonny-carisi)

> _Imagine giving Sonny a strip tease to ‘Starboy’ by The Weeknd and him cutting it short because he can’t handle it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“…100 on the dash get me close to God  
We don’t pray for love, we just pray for cars…”_

The music flows from the speakers as you arch your back, giving Sonny a great view of your push-up as your body moves between his knees. He’d already broken the no-touching rule by smoothing his hands over your waist, but you couldn’t really hold it against him. You’d already stripped off several articles of clothing at this point in the song, leaving you in just your skirt and bra considering your panties had been removed during the last chorus.

“That’s enough; you’re driving me crazy,” Sonny finally intervenes, pulling you onto his lap and capturing your lips with his own. You don’t push him away or feel sad that he interrupted your striptease, because really his hands on your body had made you impatient for more of him, too. Sonny’s fingers slip behind your back to unclip your bra in an experienced way, thanks to the fact that he’d removed that bra from you in the past. His lips trail from yours along your jaw and down your neck before he chuckles, “I’ll strip you the rest of the way.”

The song plays, forgotten in the background.

_“…You talking money, need a hearing aid_  
You talking ‘bout me, I don’t see a shade  
Switch up my style, I take any lane  
I switch up my cup, I kill any pain…”

 


	26. Sonny Carisi - waking up after having drunk sex with your best guy friend, Sonny, and you two end up having sex again in the morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; mentions of drinking and getting drunk**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sonny](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fpeter-scanavino-USMiLcCEdK1pe&t=Njg2ODE2ZjQzYWQ3YjcxMmI5ZGMzYzJjN2UyMmU2NWUxZTg1YmIzYyxaZDV3WnlNeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161032945227%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-sonny-imagine-waking&m=0)

> _Imagine waking up after having drunk sex with your best guy friend, Sonny, and you two end up having sex again in the morning._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His hair was messy and undone, disheveled in a way you’d rarely seen on him, but the last 24 hours had been full of firsts with your best guy friend. Waking up in his bed was one of them. Seeing him curled against you was another.

He shifts as you shift, waking up thanks to your movement as he sleepily greets, “Hey.”

“Morning,” you greet him with a kiss, feeling his bare chest rumble with a giggle that he breathes against your lips before you pull back mischievously, “Up for another round?”


	27. Sonny Carisi - begging Carisi to stop teasing you and fuck you already.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Carisi](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160719432732/all-things-raul-esparza-peter-doing-things-with)

> _Imagine begging Carisi to stop teasing you and fuck you already._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You figure yourself so smooth, huh? Teasing me all night through dinner and the ride back,” you accuse, causing Carisi to chuckle as you slip his tie off of his neck as he shuts the door behind him.

His hands go to your waist as he presses you against the door, lips at your ear as he promises, “I’m not done, yet.”


	28. Rafael Barba - having drinks with Barba and getting so drunk that you admit your feelings for Barba by telling him that you would ‘ride him like a motherfucking pony.’

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/156201957662/minidodds-rafael-barba-in-decline-and-fall)

> _Imagine having drinks with Barba and getting so drunk that you admit your feelings for Barba by telling him that you would ‘ride him like a motherfucking pony.’_

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You always said the funniest things when you were drunk. Really, you were one of the few people who when drunk Barba could stand to be around, mainly because he found you absolutely hilarious.

But tonight, you’d caught him completely off-guard as you pondered why he was still living the single life, finishing your analysis of his love-life with, “I mean, look at you. Hell, if you’d let me, I’d ride you like a motherfuckin’ pony myself.”

Rafael was mid-sip of his drink when you had announced that, causing his eyes to blow wide as he nearly choked on his laughter and shock. Taking a quick glance to the people around you, he’s glad you weren’t loud enough to gather their notice, because the redness in his cheeks was darkening at a profound rate.

“You’d what?”


	29. Rafael Barba, John Winchester - having a threesome with Rafael Barba and John Winchester.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: SVU & Supernatural**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [John](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150954194657)  |  Barba ((Unknown))

> _Imagine having a threesome with Rafael Barba and John Winchester._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You had hit the jackpot at that bar, flanked by two men who each were determined to be the one to take you home. For the last two hours, you’d been enjoying their attempts at flirting with you, as well as their conversation. In that time, you’d learned one had grown up in the Bronx and the other spent his life on the road.

“Well, John, Rafael,” you sigh as you down the last bit of your drink, a smirk dancing on your face as you decide to level them with your proposal, “I think it’s time to go home.” You relish in the brief disappointment that flashes along their faces before you continue, “So, which one of our places should we go to?”


	30. Rafael Barba - you and Barba always bicker, but he secretly has feelings for you, and after months of trying to deny it, he finally gives in and masturbates while thinking about you.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/153468327002/abrieftasteoflove-svu-18x03-imposter)

> _Imagine you and Barba always bicker, but he secretly has feelings for you, and after months of trying to deny it, he finally gives in and masturbates while thinking about you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Fuck, how did he devolve to this? The back of his head leant on his chair as he became a mess in his own hands. Barba was panting, disheveled in a way he’d never been in the office before, all thanks to one particularly frustrating woman.

You.

It was infuriating sometimes, being around you. You knew just how to press all his buttons, starting with the annoying ones, but he would be lying if the bickering wasn’t akin to foreplay with him at this point. Actually, he couldn’t deny it any more. He’d given into his lust for you at this point, berating himself in his head as he drew his hand along his length to the thought of you.

Months had passed, but he’d finally given in. Your name moaned softly from his lips while he pictured that you were the one touching him instead of himself. In a few minutes, he would clean himself up and pretend as if this never happened.

But he knew tomorrow he’d be in the same state.


	31. Rafael Barba - Olivia finding out that you and Barba had sex on her desk.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/151605311952/all-things-raul-esparza-tense-barisi-moment)

> _Imagine Olivia finding out that you and Barba had sex on her desk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Next time someone tells you and Barba to get a room,” Olivia begins quietly, catching you in the break room alone as you turn quickly towards her, wide-eyed and shocked as she continues, “please don’t choose my office as that room.”

“I— Uh—” she doesn’t give you the chance to explain yourself before she’s turned and headed back to her office, a flash of red catching your attention on the counter she’d been standing in front of.

You’re mortified to realize it’s the match to a pair of unique socks you’d gotten for Barba last Christmas.


	32. Rafael Barba - having sex with Barba to ‘Uptown Funk.’

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/152459345032/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in-rape)

> _Imagine having sex with Barba to ‘Uptown Funk.’_

——— _Request for anon_  ———

 _“Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)_  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)”

The radio was so repetitive these days that you weren’t surprised when  _Uptown Funk_  came on, though neither you or Rafael were paying much attention to the music anymore. You had been cleaning the apartment, letting the radio play in the background when he’d come home to find you, hands slipping around your waist and pulling you from your dusting. Clearly, he was in a mood from the moment he walked in the door. Not that you couldn’t use a little break from cleaning, anyway.

You left the radio playing.

 _“'Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you_  
‘Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon’ give it to you”


	33. Rafael Barba - giving Rafael a striptease to ‘I Want You’ by Marian Hill.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/150761572397/abrieftasteoflove-svu-18x01-terrorized)

> _Imagine giving Rafael a striptease to[‘I Want You’ by Marian Hill](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5yZeDRNVVIM&t=M2FhYzNlZTgyNTc3Y2ZlMzg0YjMyNDc5YTEwYjA3Y2I3NjE4YzhlZSx0MVNRaXRaNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154244384228%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-rafael-imagine-giving&m=0)._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

 _Maybe you’re the one for me_  
We could be so cliche  
I hate to see you leave but  
Love to watch you walk away

Just out of his reach, you tempted him from where he sat, watching and wishing you’d come closer. Part of him wanted to strip you down himself, but the more dominant area of his brain was too busy enjoying your show to do much else. Licking his lips, Rafael’s mouth goes dry as the dress shirt falls over the curves of your shoulders, exposing the smooth texture of your skin as it bumps against the roundness of your hips on its fall to the floor.

You watch as his eyes drink you in when you glance at him seductively over your shoulder, leaning forward in order to arch your back enticingly and causing him to shift his weight in his seat when you reach up to pull a single bra strap down, snapping it in time with one of the clicks of the song. The sting it leaves is minuscule, worth the pain just to watch your effect on Rafael from where you stripped.

 _I’ve been so tired on the weekend_  
I’ve been holding on too tight  
I never thought I’d be thinking  
“I want”


	34. Sonny Carisi, Rafael Barba - being in a poly relationship with Barba and Carisi and Carisi noticing you talking with another male detective and gets frustrated when the detective flirts with you and tries to keep putting his hands on...

_**Warnings:** NSFW (just in case)_

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/153462558402/all-things-raul-esparza-calm-barisi-moment-in)

> _Imagine being in a poly relationship with Barba and Carisi and Carisi noticing you talking with another male detective and gets frustrated when the detective flirts with you and tries to keep putting his hands on you, even though you keep putting him off, so Carisi goes to Barba and tells him everything he saw and they both agree to show everyone else that you belong to them and only them by touching you and kissing you and maybe even having to go to another room quickly._

———  _Request for booksabound1991_  ———

It was the evening of one of the required conferences that you had to go to for the NYPD, and this detective just  _would not_ take the hint. You weren’t interested, and you’d done your best to politely refuse his advances throughout the time he’d been hovering around you, trying to find reasons to touch or get closer to you in any way possible.

You were just about to get rude when a smooth hand gently pressed into the small of your back, making you turn your head to find Carisi smiling down at you, “There you are. Barba and I’ve been wondering where our girl was all evening, doll.”

It’s then that you notice Rafael has found your right, leaning towards you to give you a quick kiss on the cheek, only to remain intimately close to your person as he turns towards the detective who had dominated your time throughout the evening, “I’m afraid we’ll have to steal her from you.”

The detective looks quite dejected for a moment, but you can’t bring yourself to care as you grin at the two men who had just saved you from his flirting, and looked to be in a jealous mood because of it as he replies, “No problem.”


	35. Sonny Carisi - being an SVU detective and having to go undercover as a stripper and giving Carisi a lap dance.

_**Warnings:** NSFW (just in case)_

Gif source:  [1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fthemaskofgod.blogspot.com%2F2013%2F12%2Ftropico.html&t=ZDgyMTVjOWU0NTE2Y2VlNDY2ODYyYjE1M2ViMzYzNDMyNmMzODBiYixOVXFETTNOcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153464100523%2Fwarnings-nsfw-just-in-case-gif-source-1-2&m=0)  |  [2](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146835464357/iheartcarisi-esparzugh-1615-i-have)

> _Imagine being an SVU detective and having to go undercover as a stripper and giving Carisi a lap dance._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The music was loud, just under an uncomfortable degree, yet easily deafening the activities going on in any other VIP room than the one Carisi had been escorted to upon requesting a lap dance from you, getting both of you into the back without suspicion. Since you were ‘new,’ the bouncer was keeping close eyes on you.

You lean towards Carisi, the dimly lit room still somehow illuminating your scanty lingerie as you whispered lowly into his earpiece, in particular to your sergeant sitting at the bar, “We need a distraction to get the bouncer away from me so I can take a look around, Dodds.”

You don’t hear the reply, being without your own earpiece due to the amount of monitoring you’d had to go through once put into this outfit, but get a nod from Carisi as he glances over your shoulder and towards the curtain, watching the large shoes of the man behind it waiting on you. They shift as you turn back around just in time, ass towards Carisi, and begin to give him the lap dance he’d paid for right as the bouncer gives another look through the crack between the curtain and the padded wall, making sure things were running smoothly.

“You like that, baby?” you breathe, licking your lips as you pull your hair back so he can get a good look at your neck.

Carisi watches as you grip his knee for leverage, voice huskier than he’d care to admit as he replies quickly, “Yeah.” The bouncer looks away, seemingly satisfied with your performance as he speaks unintelligibly into a walkie talkie.

Carisi grips the edge of the circular booth as the both of you wait for the distraction to take the bouncer away from his post. You grind onto his thigh, circling your hips in time with the music as you glance back at him seductively, his brow raising in shock for a moment as he instinctively reaches out to grip your hip.

“No touching,” you whisper, nodding towards the curtain as Carisi retracts his hand, taking a deep breath and sending you a half-hearted glare as you move against him harder, arching your back.

You get off him when you watch the bouncer’s feet disappear quickly from beneath the curtain. Dodds must have given you your requested distraction.


	36. Rafael Barba - being Barba’s second seat; your confidence in defending the client turns him on and by the end of the trial you and him have to find a lone room in the court house to cool yourselves off.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/152892999282/minidodds-rafael-barba-in-18x06)

> _Imagine being Barba’s second seat; your confidence in defending the client turns him on and by the end of the trial you and him have to find a lone room in the court house to cool yourselves off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

As court ended and you quickly packed up your things, you shared a glance towards Barba, catching in his eyes the same heated spark that you felt within you after the way the two of you had plead your cases. He walks you out, keeping a professional distance until you properly round a corner away from the crowd filing out of the courtroom.

You escape into a nearby conference room that you happily find empty, Barba hot on your heels as he locks the door behind you, his fingers already loosening his tie as you deposit your things onto the large table situated into the middle of the room, “Quite the job you did in court today, defending the client.”

Turning towards him with a smirk, you hum as he walks closer, trapping you between him and the table, “Well, you weren’t so bad yourself.”


	37. Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson - Olivia and Elliot being turned into vampires and as their sire, you teach them how to live as creatures of the night. It gets hot and heavy one night as they give into their new...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Vampire AU; blood drinking and generally vampiric themes**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Vampire AU; blood drinking and generally vampiric themes_

Gif source:  [1](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151602684467/imacompanion-why-couldnt-benson-and-stabler)  |  [2](http://funnygirls-help.tumblr.com/post/51599606489/vampire-gifs)

> _Imagine Olivia and Elliot being turned into vampires and as their sire, you teach them how to live as creatures of the night. It gets hot and heavy one night as they give into their new urges and before long it turns into a threesome between you nightly._

———  _Request for wwe78geek_ ———

“You’ll find enjoying yourselves is much easier than you might think,” you hum, watching the two younger vampires. “It’s the control that’s tricky.” Reaching out, you offer Olivia the hand that wasn’t around the blood-filled wine glass, “I would show you how to properly feed, but I don’t think you’re ready for a live one yet.”

“I don’t,” Olivia breathes, her eyes drawn to the blood, “want to hurt people.”

“You don’t have to. Take what you need, and nothing more from the living,” you coax, finally getting her to give into what her vampire instincts were craving as she takes your offered hand, moving further into your embrace. Calling past her, you address Elliot, “But you must feed.”

Slowly he moves closer, watching as you guide Olivia to drink with a conflicted look. At least, until the scent of the blood and the red stain it leaves at her lips overtakes him, forcing him to your side much quicker than he’d probably intended. He stood close enough that you could feel his body against you as you offered him his turn.

“I want more,” Elliot licks his lips, having drained the glass dry.

“More,” Olivia agrees. “Definitely.”

Leaning forward, you capture a stray drop of blood that trails down Olivia’s chin with your lips, “And we will have more.”


	38. [M/M] Sonny Carisi - being Sonny’s best guy friend and getting drunk one night and ending up sleeping with him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Drinking; Getting drunk**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Drunkenness_

Gif source:  [Sonny](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151605171787/rahfaelbarba-sonny-carisi-in-season-18-of-svu)

> _Imagine being Sonny’s best guy friend and getting drunk one night and ending up sleeping with him._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You weren’t black-out drunk, but you had a nice buzz. Really, you had been liquoring up in an attempt to stop your nervousness from being too bothersome after you’d made up your mind about how you felt about your best friend. Sonny meant so much more to you than that, and you just hoped that maybe tonight you could show him just how much more.

You hadn’t expected to be tugging at his hair as he backed you into your apartment, but you weren’t exactly complaining with the way the night had escalated after your confession. Adrenaline heating you more than the liquor had as you boldly kiss your way down his neck, letting him tug at your pants as he reciprocated your feelings wholeheartedly.

“Do you want this?” he asks, lingering around your zipper for just the beat it takes for you to hum against his skin eagerly.

“Obviously.”

After tonight you weren’t going to be just best friends anymore.


	39. Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi - Mike walking in on you, Carisi, and Barba and decides to join in.

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/146091995522/siriuslygrednforge-rafael-barba-in-unholiest)

> _Imagine Mike walking in on you, Carisi, and Barba and decides to join in._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You and Dodds were housemates, ever since you’d needed someone to share the rent with six months ago. He was supposed to be gone. Out doing something involving a family get-together with his father. He wasn’t supposed to be home until later. There should have been enough time for you, Carisi, and Barba to have your own get-together without anyone else finding out.

But Dodds came home early, finding your bedroom door cracked open, clothes discarded on the ground as the three of you obliviously continued your activities. At least, until he cleared his throat.

“Dodds!” you choke out, watching as Carisi practically falls off the bed, dragging the sheets down with him. Barba has an annoyed look on his face, more inconvenienced than anything else.

“Uh, I’m back early.”


	40. Rafael Barba - the team getting suspicious of you and Barba after they see him come out of his office fixing his shirt and tie with you trailing behind him.

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/144499755542/knittingharlot-justrackoff-skittle479)

> _Imagine the team getting suspicious of you and Barba after they see him come out of his office fixing his shirt and tie with you trailing behind him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Olivia, Fin, and Dodds weren’t on their way to Barba’s office, but rather, past it when they saw him leaving. He was situating his tie, jacket unusually unbuttoned, but yet this wasn’t enough to draw suspicion until they saw you trailing after him. By the time you close his office door behind you, he’s fixed his tie into impeccable place and buttoned his jacket.

“On your way to court, Barba?” Olivia asks, making the attorney finally notice them coming down the hallway, and both of you look a little too stunned by their presence.

“Yes, of course. I take it you’ll be sitting in there, too?” he asks as Dodds nods.

“What about you?” Fin addresses you, giving you a raised brow and a knowing smirk that you try to ignore as you smooth a hand into your pocket.

“Just helping Barba prep for court, but yeah, I’ll be in there, too.”


	41. Sonny Carisi - asking Carisi how to give him a blowjob, after you lose your virginity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**   NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Carisi](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139324263407/iheartcarisi-skittle479-crossover-carisi-for)

> _Imagine asking Carisi how to give him a blowjob, after you lose your virginity._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You had finished before him, only having realized when he pulled out, still hard. He leaned away from you, but you moved forward, focused on the fact that he hadn’t cum yet.

“You’re not done, let me help,” you begin, reaching towards him. Carisi lets you, moving his hips into your hands even as he lets you turn the tables to where he was lying down instead of you. When you situate yourself between his knees, you find yourself not knowing what to do at all, so instead you look up into his eyes for instruction, “Will you tell me what you like?”

Carisi chuckles, “Sure, doll, I’ll help you through it.”


	42. Rafael Barba - Barba being very surprised when you call him ‘Daddy’ when the two of you are getting heated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Daddy kink**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Daddy kink_

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/150063119172/rundalek-ada-rafael-barba-appreciation-46)  |  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine Barba being very surprised when you call him ‘Daddy’ when the two of you are getting heated._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was far too hot in that room for it to be so late at night in the middle of winter, but neither of you were complaining, too busy searching for each other in the dim lamplight that hardly anything else mattered. He had you sandwiched between his body and the wall, kissing along your jaw as your hands wandered to his hair, messing up the usually pristine part.

As Rafael’s hand gripped your thigh, pulling it around his hip, grinding you against the wall and forcing your hushed moan of, “Oh, daddy…”

His lips release your neck, and he pulls back just far enough to get a look at your face with lidded eyes, “What did you just call me?”

“Sorry,” you swallow, but it’s quite clear you weren’t as you correct yourself, “Rafael.”

Chuckling, he grinds against you again, murmuring against your lips, “Don’t be sorry.”


	43. Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi - Barba and Carisi spanking you after you flirt with another officer.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Spanking mention_

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/150063070407/siriuslygrednforge-in-which-sonny-is-us-for)

> _Imagine Barba and Carisi spanking you after you flirt with another officer._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

They’d been so busy lately, and you knew it wasn’t their fault, but you felt neglected. Ignored. Two things that you definitely didn’t like feeling, especially when you had two men who could be making you feel so much better than that.

So maybe you flirted a little bit with Dodds in front of them, just to get the ball rolling back in your direction.

“Can I speak with you?” Barba begins, and you notice the subtle annoyance in his eyes, along with Carisi’s at his side as they watched your interaction with the dark haired Sergeant.

You raise a brow casually, “Oh? Sure.” Brushing your hand on Dodd’s arm, you give him a smile, “Excuse me, will you?”

“Sure,” Dodds smiles back, not noticing the clench of Carisi’s jaw as Barba leads you into a private room that didn’t have windows looking out into the precinct.

You only notice Carisi had followed when he shuts the door behind you, “What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to make us jealous?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” you begin, giving him a wide-eyed look before glancing to Barba, “I was just talking to Mike.” Barba squints at you when you use Dodd’s first name, knowing for a fact you did it just to make them more riled.

“You’re too smart not to know exactly what you were doing, corazón,” Barba frowns accusingly, but there’s a hint of amusement in his eyes as he moves closer to you when you hear the door lock in place. He sighs, glancing over your shoulder to Carisi while he asks, “What are we going to do with you?”

Carisi’s hands come to your hips, pulling you back against him as he smirks, “Bad girls get punished.”


	44. Rafael Barba - Rafael comforting you after you get embarrassed because you squirted during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Squirting_

Gif source:  [Rafael](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136142756077/sitdrinksmile-rafael-barba-surrendering)

> _Imagine Rafael comforting you after you get embarrassed because you squirted during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m so sorry,” you gasp as you move to break away from him, mortified at what had just happened as you reached your orgasm. Rafael just holds you steady, all the while letting you untangle yourself from him.

He moves towards you as you move away, making it clear that your squirting hadn’t ruined the night as you worried it had, “It’s okay.”


	45. [M/M] Sonny Carisi - being Sonny’s boyfriend and him being nervous about his first time with a guy.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Sonny](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146436110592/booyahkendell-sonny-carisi-in-17x03)

> _Imagine being Sonny’s boyfriend and him being nervous about his first time with a guy._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Wait, stop,” Sonny breaks the kiss with you, and you pull back like he asks, despite the sadness and questioning of yourself his repeated rejection brings on.

“Alright,” you begin, swallowing your pride as you continue, “we don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Sonny quickly interrupts, reaching out to bring you back into a quick kiss, only for you to see the uncertainty in his eyes as he pulls back. “I just… I’ve never done this.”


	46. Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi - having a threesome with Carisi and Barba and getting caught in the act by the rest of the SVU squad.

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/141625284292/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Carisi and Barba and getting caught in the act by the rest of the SVU squad._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

There was banging on the hotel room’s door, “Carisi, the rehearsal dinner’s in an hour! Your sister sent us to get you!”

Shooting up in bed, you clutch the plush comforter to your chest just around the time the two men on either side of you stir, “Sonny!” His name is a hissed whisper as you nudge him, another knock sounding on the door, along with Rollin’s voice.

Barba groans with annoyance at being woken up so abruptly, “Get her to stop.”

“Crap,” Sonny huffs, swinging his legs off the bed to grab the pair of pants you’d dropped on the side of the bed the night prior.

“Bella and Tommy are going to be upset if you’re late!” you hear sound through the door, recognizing Olivia’s voice. Leave it to Bella to send the whole squad to get her brother while both you and Rafael were still in his bed.

You admire the view for a moment before getting pulled back under the covers by Rafael at your side, having no intention of getting up just yet despite the wedding festivities that Bella had invited you all to. Sonny heads towards the door, calling out for them to stop knocking.

“Shhh,” Rafael whispers into your neck, leaving a kiss that nearly makes you giggle at the tickle of his morning stubble, the two of you faintly registering Carisi’s opening the hotel room’s door.

But the low chuckle of Dodds’ voice makes your ears perk up, and you realize that both yours and Rafael’s clothes were probably still visible in the crack of the door, “Have company, Carisi?”

“Ah, well…”


	47. Rafael Barba, Sonny Carisi - Carisi walking in on you and Barba having sex and he joins in.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/146484316912/rayofsonnshine-barisi-seasons-16-17)

> _Imagine Carisi walking in on you and Barba having sex and he joins in._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Really, you had always liked the both of them, it was just Rafael who had made a move first. And boy, had his move escalated, what with his lips kissing your neck and your fingers in his hair, holding him to your body as the two of you found yourselves closer to each other than you’d ever thought possible.

That was when Carisi walked in, and for a horrifying moment, you’d thought that maybe this had ruined your friendship forever. But as the shock on Carisi’s face faded, Barba looked up at him to see why you’d frozen.

“Fordham Law, shut the door.”


	48. Rafael Barba - going down on Barba.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Barba](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/146400766582/all-things-raul-esparza-rafael-barba-in)

> _Imagine going down on Barba._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You lay there for just a few moments more, still gasping from the brink of satisfaction that he’d just brought you to. Let him bask in his own ego for a moment more.

“You alright after that, cariño?” Rafael chuckles as you lift yourself back up onto your elbows to get a good look at him between your knees.

“I’m great,” you smirk, coming back down to a normal heart rhythm. “How about I return the favor?”


End file.
